El ataque de tu vida
by caasla
Summary: Kakashi&Iruka. Shonen-ai. Leve, imperceptible Naruto&Sasuke. Oye, ¿alguna vez has recibido una noticia "DESCONCERTANTE"? xD


-¿No lo han notado…

-¿No lo han notado…?-

-¿El qué?- preguntaron los dos chicos del Grupo 7 al unísono.

-Nada. ooU Estaba pensando en voz alta… ˃˂- respondió nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-¿Nada? ¬¬ Cuéntanos…

-Es que… ˃˂

-Habla de una vez, Sakura. ¬¬-murmuró Sasuke, cansado ya de la conversación. (N/A: ¿Sasuke, no puedes aguantar ni 5 minutos hablando, verdad? xD)

-Es que… ˃/˂

-¡HABLA! ¬¬#

-Kakashi-sensei está actuando… raro.

-…

-…

-Hn… ¿Era solo eso?

-Sakura-chan… ¿Tanto problema sólo por eso? Ya sabemos que está medio loco…

-No me refiero exactamente a eso… ˃/˂ Es que…

- OO ¡Ya sé! ¡Cambiaste tu amor por Sasuke-baka! ¡AHORA AMAS A KAKASHI-SENSEI! xX

-¿Amas a Kakashi-sensei? xX -Y por cierto dobe, no me digas baka… ¬¬-

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan! Piénsalo… Es un viejo pervertido, loco por el Icha Icha, desquiciado tardón, entre otras cosas. Además lo único que le has visto es el OJO, el resto de la cara está tapada… ¡Piénsalo! Puede llegar a tener dientes de castor, labios enormes o… (N/A: Naru-chan… Dejá de darle ideas a Sakura… Acordate que Sasuke es nada más tuyo… nn Sakura tiene que empezar a buscar un nuevo pretendiente… xD) (N/A2: ¡AH Y COMO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE FEO A KAKASHI, NARUTO TE MATO! ¬¬#)

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA KAKASHI-SENSEI! ˃˂

-¡Dios! Sasuke-baka es lindo al menos. Un viejo de 25 años…

-Es cierto, Sakura… Ya a esta edad buscando hombres mayores… ¬¬… Debería darte vergüenza… xD

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¬¬

-¡S a k u r a y K a k a s h i s e n t a d o s e n u n á r b o l…!-empezó la cantarreta Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna.

-¡¡QUE NO!! ¬¬#

(-Tres capones para Naruto después xD-)

-¡Auch! Sakura-chan… ¡Itte! TT

-¡Te lo mereces, por idiota! ¬¬

-Entonces, Sakura…

-Miren… Kakashi ha estado…

-¿Ha estado…?

-Sé que es muy difícil… Pero… ¿Podrías de una vez aprender a conectar dos palabras juntas y formar una frase? ¬¬# (N/A: Sasuke… ¿Estás perdiendo la paciencia? xD)

-¡HA ESTADO SALIENDO CON IRUKA-SENSEI! ¡¿ESTÁN CONTENTOS!?

-¿Nani?

(N/A: Las caras de los chicos de los chicos en ese momento: No tiene precio. Para todo lo demás existe Mastercard xD –propaganda, propaganda, propaganda xD-)

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!? OO

-¿No te has estado drogando, verdad? ¬¬-preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza-

-Les estoy diciendo la pura verdad. Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei son novios.

-¿No bebiste leche en mal estado esta mañana? ¿Alcohol? ¿Segura? ¬¬#

-¡DIGO LA VERDAD! ¡EN SERIO! ˃/˂

-Espera un minuto… Naruto no ha hecho ningún comentario... –y eso es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no para de gritar, ni emocionarse, ni un minuto ¬¬- ¡Ey, Naruto!... Naruto… Naruto, N a r u t o,… ¡NARUTO! OO

(-Naruto cae al piso con un golpe seco-)

-¡OH, DIOS SANTO! ¡MATASTE A NARUTO! OO

-Sakura, no seas idiota… ¬¬ ¡TÚ LO HAS MATADO! OO

-Yo… ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ˃/˂U

-¡Oh, cierto, nada…! Solamente,… ¡DARLE EL INFARTO DE SU VIDA! ¬¬#

-¡AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡SOY UNA ASESINA!! TTTT ¡ME DESTERRARÁN!

-¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡OH, MI DIOS! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE! ¿¡QUÉ HARÁS CON SU CADAVER?! OO

-Y-yo… ¡NO LO SÉ! TTTT

-¡¡MÁS TE VALE NO ABRIR UN RESTAURANTE Y VENDER PASTELES DE CARNE CON ÉL!! ¬¬ (N/A: ¡Swenney Todd! xDD)

- ¿QUÉ HAREMOS, SASUKE-KUN? ˃/˂

-¿Qué haremos…? ¡¡QUERRÁS DECIR, QUÉ HARÁS!! xDD ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver…! nn

-¡SASUKE-KUN! TTTT

-¡YA SÉ! xD COMO CONOZCO TU SECRETO…. ¡¡TE DENUNCIARÉ!!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTTT ¡NO LO HAGÁS!

-Mmhh… Podríamos negociar… ¿Nee, Sakura-chan?

-Está bien… Lo que sea… ¡Necesito ayuda! TTTTTT

-¡Muy bien! ¡Debes irte al país de las olas durante…!

-¡LO QUE SEAAAAAA! TTTT

-¡DURANTE 40 AÑOS! xDD (N/A: ¿No es mucho tiempo, Sasuke? nnUU)

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!? OO (N/A: Ya me esperaba una reacción de ese tipo xD)

-¡Ya! ¡Empaca y vete! ¡Estudia con alguno de allá! ¡NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE 40 AÑOS!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! PEROOO…. TT

-Tic, tac, tic, tac… El tiempo vuela, Sakura… ¡Me encargaré del cuerpo! ¡SÓLO VETE! nn

-¡Está bien, Sasuke-kun! Me iré… ¡Serás el responsable de todo! ¡SALUDA A LOS DEMÁS! ¡ADIÓOOOS SASUKE-KUN! TTTT

La pelirrosa se acercó peligrosamente al Uchiha pero este se rehusó a su contacto….

-¡Debes irte! xDD ¡Adiós! ¡Au revoire! ¡Arrivederci! ¡Sayonara! ¡Chau! Y RECUERDA… ¡¡NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE 40 AÑOS!! xD

Sakura se teletransportó muy lejos de allí, yendo rápidamente a su casa para empacar algunas pocas pertenencias y escapar de allí… xD

(-Volviendo al bosque-)

Sasuke se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de Naruto con un kunai en la mano…

-Debo hacerlo…- murmura por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Su sombra se proyecta sobre el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y de repente…

-¡IRU-CHAN LO HAS HECHO DE MARAVILLA!

El pelinegro se arroja encima de "Naruto", que luego de un ligero "¡Pluff!" (N/A: Ya sé… Sección de onomatopeyas a la izquierda, al fondo… Gracias ¬¬) se transforma en un hombre delgado, alto, de castaña cabellera.

-¡KAKASHI! ¡NO DEBES HACER ESO! ¡MIRA SI AÚN ANDA POR AQUÍ! ¬¬ #

Sasuke también se ve envuelto en un denso humo blanco. Luego del "¡Pluff!" aparece otro hombre, cabellos albinos, mirada bicolor, máscara en el rostro.

-¡Ay, Iru-chan! ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres TAN bueno actuandooo! / ¿Me das un autógrafo? nn-expresó burlonamente Kakashi, cómodamente abrazado a su koi.

-¡Eres un bobo!-dijo con falso enojo, Iruka, besándolo suavemente.- ¡Te quiero! ¡El plan ha funcionado de maravilla! nn

-¡Hehehehe! Así hemos podido silenciarla… ˃xD

-¡Y evitar que siga acosándote…! xD ¡Ya me estaba poniendo celoso! /U

-¡Te habías puesto celoso, Iru-chan! En ese caso, puedo pedirle que vuelva… nn No sueles ser tan… Sexy y posesivo… xD

-¡Kakashi ¬¬! ¡Eres un….! òó

-Hablando de eso, Iru-chan… ¿Es cierto aquello que le has dicho a Sakura? TTTT

-¿El qué? ¬¬U

-El que soy feo, tardón y adicto al porno, además de lunático…uu

-¡Awww! ¡Jamás diría eso de ti, Kakashi! ¡Te amo! ¡Sólo lo he dicho para que fuera más creíble! nn

-¡Eres un genio, Iru-chan! ¡Esas clases de actuación cuando eras pequeño te han sido muy útiles!

-Los verdaderos Naruto y Sasuke nos lo agradecerán por toda la eternidad… n/n

-Supongo… No sé si tanto Naruto… uuU

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No era Naruto el que estaba enamorado de Sakura? òo

-Emmh… Kakashi… Amor… Eso es historia antigua… xD

-¿A qué te refieres, Iru-chan? oo

-A que… Naruto y Sasuke están juntos… Desde hace meses…

-OO

-¿Kakashi? ¿Kakashi? ¿Amor? ¿ K a k a s h i? ¡¡KAKASHII!! Oo

(-Kakashi cae al suelo, los ojos en blanco, con un golpe seco… xD-)

(N/A: ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡KAKASHI RECIBIÓ EL ATAQUE DE SU VIDA! xD)

¿El fin?


End file.
